winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 202
Up To Their Old Trix is the second episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Aisha is having nightmares again about the Shadow Phoenix and the pixies. The Winx try to comfort Bloom, as she is worried about Aisha. Meanwhile at Lightrock, the Trix are miserable and are trying to escape. They think about the times where nothing could stop them. Professor Wizgiz says that everything has an opposite. Aisha starts to wake up and then falls right back asleep. She wakes up again and the Winx all meet her and her bonded pixie, Piff. She explains all about the pixies and their village. The Winx offer to help her and she tells them her story and how the pixies got captured by the Shadow Phoenix. Down in Shadowhaunt, the Shadow Phoenix learns the Codex is in four parts and knows the pixies are hiding one of the pieces. The Shadow Phoenix attacks Lightrock and takes the Trix away from Lightrock. He gives them Gloomix powers to multiply their powers. He then takes the Trix back down with him. Meanwhile, Bloom starts to get a bad feeling. Major Events *The Winx's second year starts at Alfea. *Darkar releases Icy, Darcy and Stormy from prison. *Darkar gives Icy, Darcy and Stormy their new Gloomix powers. Debuts *Kerborg *The Trix's Gloomix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Aisha *Pixies **Piff *Darkar *Wizgiz *Kerborg *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Light Haven residents and guards Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Jason Griffith as Darkar *J. T. Ross as Guard 2 *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rachael Lillis as Amaryl *Eric Stuart as Lighthaven radio announcer Rai English Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *Stormy's Gloomix is placed on her right arm, Darcy's is placed on her left and Icy's is the form of a necklace on her neck. *In the 4Kids dub Lisa Ortiz (Musa, Icy, Mitzi, Digit) and Eric Stuart have worked together in the anime "Slayers" among others. **J. T. Ross, the voice of one of the guards, was the voice of Marik Ishtar, his Dark half and Strings in Yu-gi-oh!. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx Club special "The Shadow Phoenix". *The Specialists do not appear in this episode. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes '- Guard 1:' "Dear friend, I hope you're still not thinking about the outside world." '- Guard 2:' "I just wanna know what's out there, this place feels like a prison." '- Guard 1:' "We don't use that word here.This is a colony" '- Guard 2:' "So wait. These people can't leave, I can't even think about leaving and yet it's not a prison?" '- Guard 1:' "It is a positive affirmation colony." '- Guard 2:' "The people here are prisoners." '- Guard 1:' "No they're not. They're guests, they like it here." '- Guard 2:' "Those three witches don't seem to like it much, the ones in the virtual meadow. They're angry all the time. I don't see how you can make people happy." '- Guard 1:' "You can, it just takes time is all." "This is the tenth time we walked over the horizon and ended up right back where we started." '- Darcy' complaining about the virtual meadow. "(growls) If these flowers were alive, I'd kill them!" '- Stormy' about the virtual flowers. "(growls) We shouldn't be here, we used to rule! We were senior witches at Cloudtower and nobody messed with us! We got to kick as much fairy butt as we wanted! We got to boss around freshmen and sophomores everywhere we went! We stole the Dragon Fire, summoned the Army of Decay, took over our school and wiped out Red Fountain. It's that stupid Bloom's fault we're here. If that sorry meddling, goodie-goodie hadn't interfiered, we'd be living large right now as the queens of the universe! I miss creating mayhem and chaos and torment. Dark skies and thunderstorms, laughing at other peoples expense! AHHHHH!" '- Stormy' venting out her frustration. '- Guard 2:' "So wait, if they're not prisoners, why are we guards?" '- Guard 1:' "Because we're here to guard the guests, as in to protect them." '- Guard 2:' "Protect them from what?" Darkar appears as the Shadow Phoenix. '- Guard 2:' "I had to ask." "That's the problem with positive thinkers. They just never know when it's time to give up." '' - '''Icy' after she and Stormy freeze the guards. "IT'S EVERYWHERE!!" -''' Stormy and Darcy''' Videos 4Kids thumb|left|300px Rai English thumb|left|300 px Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume